bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Commodorelm
Commodore's Talk Page Ok, , this my talk page/message wall. Please don't delete all my messages and replace them with something dumb. (This has happened before!) Hello? what relm do you play on? 00:18, October 8, 2019 (UTC) 19:17, october 7, 2019 (UTC) Keep On Editin'! (But not in a vandalous way!) Commodore LM (Write To Me!) 19:39, January 17, 2017 (UTC) New (Er) Signature: Live Long And Prosper. �� Commodore LM (Write To Me!) �� 17:40, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Welcome Welcome Hi, welcome to Bookofaberoth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shaman's Key page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ternarian (talk) 17:23, February 25, 2016 (UTC) hello commodore thanks for fighting the scum that is anonomus wikia editors lol and welcome to book of aberoth :) you still there i will sell you rabbit fur. CurtimusPrime aka IGN (main- red) Michonne, (alt - blue/or cyan dont remember proper name) Fabiorasta CurtimusPrime (talk) 11:23, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey Commo, I've heard Gurun is in the black bat cave. Balfourr (talk) 07:15, June 11, 2016 (UTC) No need to ask to make changes if you're 100% sure it's factually true in game! Thank you! :) Balfourr (talk) 16:58, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Restored all my previous messages. Hey comm meet me in guild vault PlazmaticPlazma (talk) 09:27, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi Commodore! I changed the protection level of your profile so that new and unregistered users can't edit it. Thanks so much, sir! Ternarian (talk) 12:59, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Vandals Got'em, thanks for staying on top of things! :) If there are more, you might get a faster response with the Report:Vandalism page at the VSTF Wiki. [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']]talk 22:32, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Heya Commodore, I am Lolztube as you obviously know. I'm following you by the way and um... yeh well I'll keep editin and fixin, flappin ( you know what I mean :) ). cya l8t3r--PaPaLoLzTuBe 19:57, February 27, 2017 (UTC)Lolztube Hey Commo, spellbook category is all good. I laughed a little because it seemed insignificant to ask, but now I remember asking Nightman if I could make a category for gems way back when. Thanks for your contributions. Balfourr (talk) 18:04, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Hey, now that I'm thinking about categories, what do you think about making a category for items that give keep chance? I like the idea but I can't for the life of me think of a good category name. Balfourr (talk) 19:15, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Sorry I guess that could have been a little vague. Items that give more chance to perfect cast scrolls. Casting sash/hat, obsidian stone. -Balfourr (talk) 00:56, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Hey Commodore. Check my blog. Someone's been messing around with my Favourite Pages list.--PaPaLoLzTuBe 19:43, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Hi Commodorelm. Thanks for all your hard work improving this wiki. I've added you to the admin and bureaucrat groups. Manofthenight (talk) 06:28, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey Commodore. This is urgent. Some stupid Fandom User made a page with the title " Gay " delete it and block him please. ASAP--PaPaLoLzTuBe 07:54, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi Thank you for offering me a promotion. I am definitely interested in becoming a content moderator. Del96 (talk) 20:41, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Got it! I will keep an eye out. Del96 (talk) 15:31, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi This sounds amazing! I would love to become an admin. Del96 (talk) 11:52, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey Commodore! I see you are running the community ideas page, so i want you to include my small idea from the reddit (self-drawn texture included) https://www.reddit.com/r/aberoth/comments/691xld/maybe_sometime_this_can_be_added/ I also have a gif for it somewhere on my iPad, so i will give it to you as soon as it will be found. SolarEllipse (talk) 09:06, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Yep, I'm Honeyburn :) SolarEllipse (talk) 09:19, September 2, 2017 (UTC) hi I hope u read this if u would like to meet up in game please find me my name is flix but... im a realm jumper I will alert u if I change from white to something else MESSAGE MEH PL0X yeah hi m8 is u got discord leave a message at dude111 #2553 ... if not ull find me in game on a relm ... wot relm? idk aka (shrug) Commodore, apparently someone made a fake/joke wiki called the Nyantasic Aberoth Wiki recently and it might attract new users. The page editing seems a little off so I couldn't add a disclaimer or whatever. Take a look at it. BobbyMightHaveDied (talk) 23:32, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Commodore, the mobbox template is good, but there are a few problems. 1. you need to add malch. 2. the bats look a little... roundish. 3. im pretty sure shaman is a boss. 19:53, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Hello Commodore. Yes I would be interested and I would like to help the wiki! Thanks! DeeZnuTz--PaPaLoLzTuBe 20:19, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey �� Commodore, Can you change my tag colour to green please. I know it sounds like a stupid question but yeah. And good job in becoming Code Admin. ---- As a non-logged-in user, the home page says "Welcome to Bookofaberoth Wiki, null!" BobbyMightHaveDied (talk) 23:51, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Hey Commodore, I was going to edit the wiki's main page, but then realized I couldn't.... Would you mind adding another blog to the offsite links? It's Azimathi's Blog https://ablogroth.wordpress.com/ Thanks! Paspas46 (talk) 23:57, January 6, 2018 (UTC) The blog isn't mine, it's actually azimathi's and they are quite active athe he moment. hey Commodorelm, CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE! Yor mom is coming Hey Commodore, Come back to cyan when it glows. There’s no more Plazma. We need to do some serious business. Gangji will tell you more about our plan.